


Christmas Bow

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2011 from a 2010 Christmas prompt: "Jazz, why are you wearing a bow there?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Bow

Jazz walked down the hall not really seeing where he was going, his mind wandering. Prowl and his relationship, ever since they had woken up from stasis, had been tense, as if a wall had magically appeared between them. There had been no chance to fight the ever growing rift as they had a lot of work to do; the Decepticons were attacking every energy source they could find, the humans didn't know who to trust or if they should allow these aliens that had brought a war to their planet to live in it. A lot of negotiations between all the countries had to be dealt with as well as several inquiries of scientists about their sentience which was what mostly made everyone tense and edgy; no one liked having their sentience being doubted. 

But as things began to calm down, Jazz noticed that they had grown apart, how they could go days without seeing each other. Not even in their quarters as they both worked different shifts and half the time Jazz was out on long missions. He had also noticed how Prowl seemed to have an aura of sadness and loneliness about him that had not been there since the first time Jazz had managed to replace it. 

This had to stop. But how? Their last reunion in the rec. room had been awkward, almost as if they were strangers. It tore at his spark to see his lover so down and _uneasy_ around him. The human holiday of Christmas was coming and Jazz had researched it until he was sick of it; every tradition, every myth, every interpretation from different cultures around the world, all led to one thing: It was a day where families would be together, where new promises arose, old sins forgiven. 

It was the perfect time for the wall to come crushing down and Jazz had every intention of doing that. All he needed, was the perfect atmosphere, the perfect words and gestures to allure Prowl back to him and most important of all, the perfect gift. 

 

**000000000000000**

Prowl sighed as he entered the quarters he shared with Jazz. He stood for a moment, staring at _their_ quarters. Being officers, and having the luck that their quarters had been right next to each other, the moment they got together they had Hoist and Grapple tear down the wall dividing them and remodeled the whole room to one small flat. At the far back, there were two desks looking at each other so whenever they had to work their optics wouldn't be far from the others’. Jazz's words not his. 

To the side, a large shelf came from the floor to the ceiling, half of it filled with book-files, the other with music chips and the various knickknacks Jazz collected from Primus knows where. In the center there was a couch that could hold up to five mechs in front of large plasma his lover had somehow acquired. Jazz had picked the size saying that if Prowl could lay on it with no problem then it was perfect. No one had missed the innuendo nor the tactician's heated faceplates. 

To the left, they had managed to construct a small room where their berth was, next to that was their personal washracks. Though Prowl sometimes felt bad for having such luxurious chambers where others had to share, it was as close to home as they could get and no one had denied them the commodity. But now, as he looked at their little solace, all he saw was emptiness, a grim cloud enveloping the room, almost suffocating the doorwinger, much like his old room had. It was Jazz that made home, well... home. Without him there, he could as well be living in a box in some gutter.  

Shaking his head at his depressive thoughts, he dropped off his datapads on his desk, taking one look at the mess that was his lover's desk and missing the one that had caused it. 

He headed for their berth and just let himself drop on it, faceplates first on the soft pillows every bot had fallen in love with since crashing on Earth. 

When had they become so distant? Was Jazz already bored of him? Decided he didn't like the stoic, cold, and emotionless tactician? The thought made him want to curl and cry his spark out. A part of him wasn't surprised. The few lovers he’d had in the past had always promised him they would never get tired of him, that he was _the one_. But then they had left him just like that, claiming it was _his_ fault and that _he_ should apologize for hurting _them_. 

Prowl had sworn to never fall for another mech. But Jazz had just… happened. The mech had literally jumped into his life and refused to leave no matter how much Prowl threatened him. The doorwinger didn't mind their friendship, but when that feeling had started in his tanks every time he saw, heard, or casually touched the other he began to panic. He had crashed when Jazz asked him out. Ratchet hadn't been too happy about that and he had locked them in a private room to sort things out. 

Prowl, not wanting to lose the friendship he had with the saboteur had explained why he was reluctant and scared to make their friendship something more. 

He hadn't managed to finish his 'these are the reasons why it is a bad idea with capital B' speech, before the saboteur had grabbed him and kissed him senseless. 

The next day, they were lovers. 

Jazz had promised him that he'd never, _ever_ be like the jerks that had left him, that he would be by his side, protect him, cherish and love him with all his spark.

But they had _all_ said those same exact words. Prowl had healed from their betrayal, but he didn't know if he'd heal should Jazz leave him. 

Maybe, if he was the one that ended things it wouldn't be so bad? But he _didn't_ want their relationship to end. Primus this was so messed up.

Christmas was coming, and Jazz had made sure he knew every thing about it. A season for family and friends, for love and commitment. A time to show others how much they are loved. Maybe, if he managed to give Jazz a good present, tied together with a romantic evening, the saboteur would stick around for a while longer.

**0000000000000000000**

Jazz grinned as he skipped, yes skipped, toward their quarters. He had managed to get Blaster to take his shift so he could have some time with his lover. Word had it that Prowl seemed, depressed. It showed how much the crew had come to understand Prowl if they were able to see the small signs that showed the tactician's true feelings. 

His grin wilted a bit. What was Prowl thinking? Was his depression due to all the work? To them drifting apart? Was Prowl thinking Jazz would leave him like his past lovers?

Cursing at the thought, the saboteur couldn't wait until tomorrow, Christmas Eve. Then he'd show Prowl. All Jazz prayed for, was that Prowl didn't do anything stupid until then.

**000000000000000000000**

Silently entering his quarters, intent on pouncing on his lover to surprise him, he found the room eerily quiet and dark. Frowning, he walked to their berthroom.

He smiled fondly seeing his lover deep in recharge on his side, wings relaxed and twitching every once in a while. 

Sitting on the edge of their berth, Jazz took a few minutes to just look at his lover in adoration. Finally laying on his side facing Prowl, the saboteur gently ran a servo over his cheek prompting a small moan from the other. 

Smiling, Jazz let himself fall into recharge, arms surrounding Prowl. Primus he couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**000000000000000**

Prowl was a nervous mess. He had required the twins' help and even Bluestreak to help him plan the night. It would be a simple dinner between them, full of candles that would be their only source of light, the finest of high grade, which had turned out to be from Mirage's stash, and energon treats courtesy of Wheeljack and Preceptor's recipe. The two had been a bit offended when Prowl, from a safe distance, had asked them to try one out. Content that they had not exploded or were not in any way poisoned, Prowl managed to replicate it, and made two plates with different decoration he had seen on the internet.  

As he paced in their quarters, he counted down the astroseconds to Jazz's end of shift. Would Jazz be pleased with his actions? Maybe today was the day that Jazz had planned on ending it? Oh Primus please don't let it be so!

Too lost in his depressive musings, he didn't notice the door opening. The small gasp that followed though, was not missed. 

Prowl turned, trying to look confident, his doorwings high.

"Hello Jazz." He said politely, making a small bow and signaling to the table. "Would you like to accompany me on this lovely evening?"

Oh if only he was as confident as he sounded. 

Jazz had not been expecting such a reception. He took his time looking around the room, loving every detail his lover had added to it. Optics ending their tour of the room on Prowl, the saboteur decided it was time to present his gift as well. 

"Prowl, Ah need ta tell ya something."

Prowl's panicked and sorrowful expression made Jazz almost forget his plan and launch himself across the table, kiss his lover senseless and tell him how much he loved him. Did the tactician really think he was going to leave him? 

Deciding not to torture his lover, he opened his chest plates.

"What are you-" Prowl stopped as the chest plates fully opened. He could see Jazz's sparkchamber, what really puzzled him was the red bow around it. How on earth had he managed that? "Jazz? Why are you wearing a bow there?"

The saboteur chuckled at the confused look. "This Prowler, is mah gift ta ya."

The tactician tilted his head not understanding, optics going from the bow to Jazz's optics. Smiling, Jazz patiently waited for Prowl's battle computer to make the connection. 

The sudden shocked expression that lit Prowl's faceplates was priceless. The tactician was speechless at the implications; Jazz was gifting him with his spark! That could only mean one thing. 

"You- you want to… bond with me?" He asked hesitantly, wishing it were true, fearing he had misread the jest. 

"Ah want more than to just bond with ya. Ah wanna spend every second at yer side, every night with ya in our berth, every moment knowing that ye're safe and that yer're mine." Jazz said softly, each word bringing him closer to his lover, and hopefully, soon-to-be-bondmate. 

"Ah love ya so much, Ah almost couldn't wait till Christmas ta ask ya ta bond with meh. Ya're mah everything Prowler." He stopped right in front of his fellow black and white, bringing a servo to cup his cheek. 

The doorwinger could only stare, his spark clenching in relief. Jazz didn't want to leave him but bond with him! He let out a choked sob, too happy for words. He had never thought he would reach this step. Sure he had dreamed about it, but he had never entertained the thought, not wanting to get his hopes up only to have them stepped on mercilessly. 

"I-"

"Shh, no need fer words right now. Come, ya made us a lovely dinner. Lets enjoy it while celebrating this moment." Jazz whispered tenderly, closing his chestplates. 

Letting out a small laugh, Prowl threw himself at his lover circling his neck with his arms and kissing him soundly. 

"Yes, by the way." He whispered before letting go. 

Smirking, Jazz led them to the table. "Yes fer what?" He teased, pulling his chair out.

"I will bond with you, if you'll have me." Prowl responded formally, optics bright with emotion.

"Oh I'll have ya. Anytime, anywhere, from this day forward." 

They smiled at each other, before Jazz went to his seat, both mechs facing each other. The lovers ate the energon goodies and drank the exquisite high grade not really tasting, their optics and sparks locked on each other, everything else was nonexistent. 

As soon as they were finished, Jazz stood slowly, allowing his chestplates to open again, red bow circling his sparkchamber. Walking around the table, he stood beside Prowl, looking down at him, servo cupping his chin. 

"Prowl, will ya be mah bondmate?" He asked again, faceplates full of love yet seriousness. 

"I will." The tactician responded, faceplates showing the same love and adoration. 

"Then Ah give ya mah spark." The saboteur brought his servo to touch his spark chamber, while the other gently pulled Prowl out of his seat leading him backwards toward their berth.

"And I give you mine." Prowl responded breathlessly, following his lover into the dark room. 

And at the stroke of midnight, two became one. 

**FIN  
**


End file.
